Second Chance
by NsaneJackSparrow
Summary: Julia's back from the dead... Not finished... PLEASE R/R


Second Chance  
  
I don't own any of the characters, Richard B. Lewis, Trilogy, MGM and anybody else that created it does. I just made up the story. :)   
  
The ghost road, a place where the soul of someone stays until it is time to crossover.   
  
Julia Walker sat on the ground waiting for the gateway from this world to the land of the living to open. She wasn't sure if it was true but she had to find out. When Julia first came to the ghost road, five years ago, she heard rumors of a gateway that opens every four to six years. No one knew why it came, they didn't really care, they knew once you were dead you're going to stay dead, there is no way of staying alive again. One person tried and he ended up dead within a week but Julia wanted to see Derek, Alex and last but not least Nick. She didn't care what happened to the other person, she wasn't him, she was going to stay alive longer then a week, she was going to live out her life the way it should have been. Getting up from the ground Julia started thinking about her Legacy friends again. "Oh how I miss all of you, but soon I'll be alive and back with you..."   
  
Time past and the wait was over, a bluish white light appeared. Julia saw this and a smile started to play upon her lips. "So it is true, a gate way back to life." She whispered to herself. The gateway got bigger and brighter. Julia looked around one last time then ran into the light and everything went black. When Julia finally woke up, she noticed she was on the floor. She sat up, feeling a little dizzy at first, and looked around. I'm in a bedroom, she thought then stood up and started looking through all the drawers and the closet. "A bedroom that belongs to no one. Where am I?" she asked the empty room. "One way to find out," with that she walk out of the room and started to explore the second level of the house. It finally hit her where she had ended up. "I'm at the Legacy house in San Francisco... I'm home."   
  
After the shock had left her, Julia decided to go downstairs and explore. She noticed the place had changed since the last time she was here. Hearing chatter coming from the kitchen, Julia walked quickly over there. She didn't walk inside she just stayed hidden behind the wall. Pulling back her lengthy dark hair with her hand she peeked around the corner to see who was all in the kitchen. The first person she saw was Nick, he was sitting at the table, staring at the wall, not even paying attention to what was being said or what was going on around him. Sitting to his left was Derek and next to him was Alex. Then there was two people she's never seen before at the table. A younger girl who looked to be no older then twelve and an older woman who looked to be closer to Derek's age then anyone else that was in there. "Who are they?" She whispered to herself. Julia stopped paying attention to what was being said in the kitchen. She just stood there staring at Nick, thinking about all the things that they had done before her death. Julia came back to the 'real world' just in time to see Nick stand up and tell everyone at the table that he had something to do. With that said he started walking out of the kitchen. When Julia saw him coming her way she panicked. She didn't want anyone to see her, not yet anyway. She looked around quickly then ran off to find a hiding spot.   
  
Julia quietly shut the door behind herself then exhaled loudly. That was too close for comfort, she thought. "Cant hide forever, Julia! They'll see you sooner or later." She said as she leaned up against the door. "How am I going to do this? Just walk up to them and say hello?"   
  
Back in the kitchen Alex, Derek, Kat, and Rachel still sat at the table. "I wonder what's wrong with him." Alex said trying to break the silence. "I don't know but it looked like Nick was in his own little world." Rachel replied. "Do you think something could be wrong? Maybe we should go upstairs and find out."   
  
"Can I go outside? I'm bored. I don't want to sit here anymore." Kat said as she stood up from her chair.   
  
Rachel looked up at her daughter "Go ahead but don't wander to far we're leaving soon."   
  
"I know, I know." Kat replied as she exited the kitchen. Both Alex and Rachel watched the twelve year old leave then looked back at each other and continued their conversation. "I think I'll go up and see if anything is wrong with Nick." Alex said. "Since you're leaving soon." Rachel nodded a little. "Tell me what happened when we get back." Before Alex could respond Derek spoke up. "Now you both know Nick isn't going to tell you anything until he's ready to do so," he glance over at the two women and then looked back down at his paper work he had brought down with him earlier. Alex stared at Derek for a moment then said. "It's worth a try. He might say what's wrong."   
  
"I can take a guess at what is wrong with Nick." Derek told them as he started collecting the papers he had scattered across the table.   
  
"Okay, Derek, tell us what's wrong with Nick." Rachel said, staring at Derek, getting a little ticked that he would try to stop them from going to talk to their friend. The precept looked up just long enough to say. "Tomorrow is what's wrong with him. It's the day Julia died." No one said anything after that it stayed silent in the kitchen for a couple of minutes.   
  
Derek grabbed the pile of papers and stood up. "If you would both excuse me I have to go fax some of this to the London house." With that said Derek was going to walk away from the table but he couldn't move. He was frozen and in shock at what he saw. The pile of papers slipped out of his hands and on to the table. "Oh my godt." Alex and Rachel looked at Derek, confused as to why he was like that. "What is it?" Alex asked then looked over in the direction that Derek was looking in. The young researcher saw what it was that was making the precept act the way he was acting. "Oh my god...Julia..." she whispered to herself as she stared at her best friend. The blonde finally looked over at the doorway, she didn't say anything, just stared at the girl that was standing there.   
  
Julia stood there looking at the threesome that was now staring at her. She didn't know what to do or what to say. This was a bad idea, she thought. Taking a couple steps forward she finally said. "I know this is a shock and it's probably going to be very hard to believe but I'm alive and I'm not an enemy in disguise." Julia stopped beside the counter and waited to see if anyone would say or do something just as long as it wasn't anything that would bring Nick back down to the kitchen. Julia didn't want him to see her, not yet.   
  
After about five minutes of complete silence Alex was the first to speak up. "How can this be? Shouldn't you have 'moved on' by now?" Julia looked at her best friend and nodded slowly. "I should have but I refused to go. I stayed on the ghost road until today."   
  
"Ghost road?" Derek cutted in. "Yes, It's where you go after your death. You wait until its your turn to crossover but if you refuse to go after the third time your stuck there on the road forever." She glanced down at the ground then looked back up when Rachel had asked why she refused to crossover. "I was going to crossover but I heard rumors of the gateway...I wanted to see all of you again and live my life the way it should have been." The precept finally sat back down at the table. "Has Nick seen you yet?"   
  
"Has Nick seen who?" Nick echoed Derek's question as he entered the kitchen. No one said anything they all just looked over at Julia. Nick looked over at the woman that was standing off to his right. He didn't see her face all he could see was the back of her.   
  
Julia took in a deep breath then turned around slowly to face Nick. "Hello Nick." The former SEAL couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Julia? It cant be you're dead. I saw you in Ireland and I saw them spread your ashes here... This is some sort of trick!" Julia took a step toward him but Nick took a step back. "Its not a trick. It's really me..." she told him but knew deep down inside he wasn't buying it. "How do I know that its really you?" Julia stood there thinking on how she could prove herself to him. She thought of something that might convince Nick it was truly her. The thing she was about to tell him was something they had kept between them and she was going to keep it that way. She took another step toward him and he took another step back. "Damnit Nick! Will you stay still!?" Julia yelled as she grabbed his arm and whispered to him the secret hoping that this will convince him...   
  
Nick stood there and listened to what Julia had to say. When Julia was done telling him the secret she backed away still looking at him. "If that doesn't convince you I don't know anything else that will." For once Nick Boyle was speechless. He didn't know what to do or what to say. It was her, it was his Julia, but how? He wasn't going to ask, not now anyway, not until they were alone whenever that may be. "I believe you." he finally managed to get out. "You do?" She asked. Nick nodded his answer. Julia was happy that HE believes her but does the rest of her friends believe her. She looked back at them all sitting at the table. "Nick believes me, do all of you believe I¹m telling the truth?"   
  
Alex stood up and walked up to her friend. She put her hand on Julia's shoulder and a vision had hit her. She saw the way Julia had been killed and how she had come back to life. Alex pulled her hand away and looked at Julia wide eyed. "It is you... I cant believe it." She said as she threw her arms around her dark haired friend. "I never thought I'd see you again..."   
  
Julia hugged the young researcher back. "I thought the same thing" she told her. Julia was glad her best friend and the man she loved with all her heart and soul believed her. Now the only one she worried about was Derek. Would he believe that it is truly her? Julia pulled away from her friend then looked at the precept. "They believe me what about you?" Derek looked at the former Legacy member for a minute before answering her. "I believe you, Julia," he finally said.   
  
Rachel looked around at everyone, she felt very uncomfortable, she stood up from her chair and said. "Look at the time, gotta go," with that said she left the kitchen and the house.   
  
The three Legacy members said their good-bye's as Rachel left then they all gave a 'what's wrong with her' look then they turned all their gazes back on Julia.   
  
Julia sat down in the chair that Alex had occupied once. "Who was that and who was the little girl that was in here earlier?" asking anyone that would answer. "That was Rachel Corrigan and her daughter Katherine." Derek answered. "They are the ones who had the fifth Sepulcher."   
  
"She did?" Julia asked, confusion written all over her face.   
  
Derek nodded his head a little. "Yes, she had bought it for her daughter, thinking it was just a plain ol' box."   
  
Julia stayed quiet for a couple of minutes then all of a sudden screamed as loud as she possibly could.   
  
A wide eyed and confused Nick looked at Alex who also had the same expression on her face.   
  
"Catch her!" Derek yelled just as he saw the brunette start to topple over.   
  
Nick tore his attention away from Alex then rushed over and caught Julia just in time. "Julia?" No answer. "She's out..." He said as he glanced up at Derek and Alex who were now standing next to Nick.   
  
"Put her in one of the guest rooms and keep an eye on her." Derek told Nick.   
  
The ex-SEAL nodded then picked up Julia and took her to one of the guest rooms.   
  
Derek looked to Alex. "Come on..." he told her then started to walk out of the kitchen.   
  
Alex didn't say anything, just followed the precept out.   
  
Will be continued...   
  
  
  



End file.
